


Frank Security

by BlackPepper3964



Series: 'Forbearance' Universe [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Dark!Kagome, F/M, Gen, Pre-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPepper3964/pseuds/BlackPepper3964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson meets Kagome on the day John, and by extension Kagome, moves back into 221b. A shocking display leads to interesting reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Security

John was mildly worried about moving back into his old home. He knew it wouldn’t be the same without the madly brilliant detective, but when Kagome had asked him… he felt a sudden yearning to be back in the familiar flat. Sherlock’s old room would be let alone - he was fairly sure that all his possessions had been placed in there, leaving room everywhere else in the flat for him and Kagome. 

It took a whole day for John to move his belongings back into 221b, and surprise, surprise, Kagome was mysteriously missing - no doubt off hunting another of her marks. Or whatever else it could possibly be. John was just sitting down to talk to Mrs. Hudson, tea in his hand, when there came a knock at the door. Frowning, John wondered who could be knocking at nine thirty at night. He got up and walked to the door, opening it a crack, only to see Kagome there. The state she was in - split lip, a cut on her upper arm that one could see through the slit in her clothing, clothing torn, bruises around her neck, and a bruise forming on her left cheek - made him open the door immediately, all annoyance at her absence all day while moving in forgotten and the doctor in him being brought to the surface.

“Jesus Christ! What on earth happened to you?” Kagome walked through the door, eyes alert and searching, a trace of silver lingering with a grim satisfaction. She ignored his question, letting her minor injuries speak for themselves. Walking forward, she studied the flat she would most likely be living in for most of the time. A woman appeared in the doorway of the bottom flat, most likely in her fifties, and frowned concernedly. 

“My goodness! What happened, dear?” Kagome didn’t reply, only coming closer, hearing John behind her, and inspected the woman. She stood still under Kagome’s scrutiny and waited patiently for a reply. 

“Getting rid of a few problems.” Kagome realised with a start that her voice was scratchy and it hurt to talk. The woman tutted disapprovingly and gestured her to follow her into the flat. 

“Come and sit down at the table, and I’ll make you some tea. Just this once, mind, I’m not your housekeeper.” She suddenly realised who this woman was.

“Mrs. Hudson?” She asked, sitting down at the table.

Without turning around, the woman - Mrs. Hudson - said, “Yes?” A smile crossed Kagome’s face.

“It is lovely to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.” A cup of tea was placed in front of her and John sat down next to her. 

“Same, dear, now drink that tea - your throat looks like it’s killing you.” Kagome nodded and sipped at her tea. It was perfect. After a few moments of silence, John spoke up.

“What did you mean by ‘getting rid of a few problems’?” Kagome raised an eyebrow. 

“Threats to me and mine, obviously.” She said slowly, carefully. “There will be no harm coming to anyone - well,” She grinned with dark humour. “Except from the people being dealt with.” Mrs. Hudson looked her for a moment. Kagome realised what she had said and her eyes widened. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that -” Mrs. Hudson cut her off with a smile.

“I’m sure you did.” She laughed a little at Kagome’s sheepish expression. “It’s good to know you’re looking after yourself and John.” She admitted, then said with a twinkle in her eye, “I just don’t think it’s decent!” Kagome laughed.

“Aah! Who cares about whether it’s decent!” Her eyes glinted silver, giving her an unearthly look that Mrs. Hudson looked surprised at. “When it comes to protecting what’s mine… Decent doesn’t matter one whit.” Mrs. Hudson nodded with a smile.

“True - but don’t let anyone else hear you say it!” Kagome nodded. Perhaps it was that the address of 221b Baker Street attracted some very extraordinary people.

Times like this reminded her why she missed her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up with a companion piece, I'm not sure yet.... let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> BP


End file.
